


Baby You’ll Freeze Out There

by Asherini



Series: Hazbin Holidays [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asherini/pseuds/Asherini
Summary: Charlie has a special present in mind for the Radio Demon.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Holidays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073075
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Baby You’ll Freeze Out There

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a song fic, but I abandoned that a third of the way through. The road to Hell is paved with good intentions.
> 
> I do not own any rights to Hazbin Hotel.

Six individuals sat around a cozy common room of a rundown hotel on the edge of Pentagram City. The day had passed by in a whirlwind of gifts, cider, and festivities, the fire burning brightly in the fireplace helping to keep their bodies and spirits warm. Hell rarely offered temperate climates, always leaning toward extremes. This evening was no different, a tundra ice age, blizzard beating against the building as if abominable snowmen beat on the very walls. Shredded wrapping paper decorated the floor, presents exchanged between the friends, as they sought to drown out the winter storm.

Angel stretched out his long body, arching his back as a few bones popped into place. Sliding his eyes lazily to where Husk sat next to him; he caught how the cat demon suddenly was looking anywhere but the spider. Gold tooth glinting as he grinned, Angel let one hand reach out to drag down the fur of Husk’s arm.

“Weeeeeell, I think I’ll head in for da night. Gotta get my beauty rest after all. Thanks for the stuff!” Angel drawled, collecting his gifts as he stood.

“Don’t you mean ‘beauty sleep’?” Niffty asked, tilting her head.

Letting his hips move with an exaggerated sway as he walked toward the dark elevator lobby, the porn star cast a flirtatious glance over his shoulder at the room. “I don’t plan on sleepin’.” With a wink, he was gone into the blackness of the hotel, only the muted dings of an old lift to indicate he was no longer there.

A quiet hum fell over the group, no one saying anything, but all very pointedly looking at the older cat demon. Husk paid them no mind as he took a swig of whiskey, a present received from Alastor, wiping his mouth with the back of his paw. “Wut?!” He bellowed, glaring at no one in particular.

Niffty crawled over to him, tiny face and large eye considering him closely. “Are you going to go fuck him or what?” Husk promptly spit out his current mouthful of booze.

“Niffty!” Vaggie scolded, covering Charlie’s ears, who simply chuckled and rolled her eyes at her friend’s overprotective habits. 

“Whaaat? As if the two of them _haven’t_ been keeping everyone up the last few days!” The tiny demoness huffed, crossed her twig-like arms indignantly.

Pretending offense, the veteran shoved himself to his feet, wings spreading out for a moment to help his balance. “I don’t know what ya talking ‘bout. I’m gunna go…drink at the bar.” His eyes narrowed in challenge at the rest of the room, daring for anyone to call his bluff, slowly dragging his feet as he left. No one mentioned when they heard the clear sound of the elevator, indicating it was again going to be late night of trying to drown out Angel’s lustful moans.

The moth demon groaned as she relaxed against the chair leg she was currently using as a backrest, eye to the ceiling. “They’re like fucking rabbits! _Bastardos sucios_ …”

Niffty giggled. “I think I’m going to turn in too. I’ve got an early day of cleaning tomorrow!” She cheered, standing and dusting herself off. “Night ladies! Boss!” Nodding to the remaining loiterers, she headed off into the dark lobby to see herself to bed, with a potential detour to listen in to the raunchy sounds coming from Angel’s room.

Vaggie attempted to stifle a yawn, crossing her arms as she tried to settle into her spot on the floor, her eye moving between a nervous Charlie, currently tucked next to her side, and seemingly oblivious Alastor, who had presided over the group from the armchair as the rest had taken seats on the floor. The silver haired woman knew her friend had been harboring a crush on the Radio Demon for a few months now, despite all she had done to try to talk her out of it. Nothing she said seemed to sway the sunny princess, but then again, if anyone knew about mindless crushes, it was definitely the moth demon. She herself had been smitten with Angel’s fellow terrorist friend, Cherri Bomb, ever since she had come to visit the spider a few weeks back. 

Tucking a piece of her sunshine hair behind an ear, Charlie bashfully gazed up at Alastor, who appeared to be locked in a staring contest with the fire, the burning orange light reflecting in his already bright red eyes. He had not directly indicated a romantic interest in her, but it was hard for the princess to keep her heart from fluttering every time he was near. After all, when he shunned touch from all others, he actively sought it from her, frequently whisking her away into their infamous musical numbers, and he was always so kind to her, the perfect gentleman. How could she not be love-sick?

Silent moments ticked by with only the noise of the blizzard storming outside. With an inconspicuous elbow to Vaggie’s side, the moth demon got the hint. Sighing, she got up, gathering the wrapping paper trash and her gifts before turning to the demoness. “I’m heading to bed, hon. I’ll see you in the morning, okay?” As she moved to leave the room, she turned back one last time. “Don’t stay up too late!”

“Okay, Vaggie! Good night! Sleep well!” Charlie chimed, turning to her friend and waving. Once they were alone, the princess suddenly felt mute, sheepishly glancing up at the demon who was uncharacteristically quiet. Tonight was the night, she had told Vaggie just this morning, she was going to confess. ‘Even if he doesn’t reciprocate, at least I can put this silly crush behind me!’ She had said, all bold gusto. Now, of course, alone with the man, she could not think of anything intelligent to say.

“S-So, Alastor…” She began stupidly, looking meekly up through her dark lashes at his handsome face. “You seem awful quiet tonight. Are you doing okay?”

Ruby eyes slid from the fire to hers, noticing how her normally rosy cheeks deepened with a charming blush under his direct focus, his smile pitching up into a grin at the sight. Oh, he was well aware of the little darling’s feelings for him. Emotions so easily played over her angelic face that it was almost too simple to read her. Ever since arriving on her doorstep, he had been bewitched by her charm, and if he was being truthful, it had really begun with her silly musical number he had witnessed on the picture show. Over the months, he ensured she always received his undivided attention, the full weight of his intense gaze. Though he had long ago identified the reason being near her set his heart aquiver, he was still nothing if not prideful, and he was determined she had to come to him.

“Why, I’m quite all right, my dear! Thank you kindly for asking!” He chirped, crossing his long legs, resting his elbow on the arm of the chair as he set his chin in his palm. “It seems we’ve been left to fend for ourselves, haven’t we, dearest?”

Rising from the floor, she moved to sit on the chair she had been leaning on. She wore a green, festive sweater dress with a reindeer that had a light up red nose. Vaggie had gotten it for her, having made a snarky comment about Charlie’s new obsession with deer. Her long golden tresses had been done in a fishtail braid that fell over her shoulder, ending just below her breasts, which he noted with unhidden pleasure, were on display moreso than normal with the low v-cut of the sweater. The firelight cast a tantalizing red glow on the beautiful princess and Alastor suddenly had to remind himself of his plan to push the dame to confess to him first.

“Y-Yeah. I suppose it is getting pretty late.” She bit her lip, frustrated with her inability to hold a conversation with her business partner. His eyes followed the movement, licking his lips.

Humming softly to himself, he suddenly stood. Perhaps he needed to give her something to chase. “Well, sweetheart, when you’re right – you’re right! Perhaps we should turn in too, hm? I should be on my way.” He whistled as he turned as if to exist the room.

“Oh no!” Charlie yelped, following after him, only to bump into his back when he stopped. “You can’t mean you’re going out in this storm, Alastor! It’s crazy outside!” She protested as he turned to look down her.

Reaching out to encircle an arm around her waist, the tall demon pulled her flush against his side, reveling in the small squeak of surprise that escaped her tempting black lips. “My darling, I’m not afraid of a little storm and who am I to keep a lovely hostess up all night?” His eyelids drooped as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

Resting her small hands on his arm, her doe eyes looked up at him pleadingly. “But it’s so cold outside, Alastor! You’ll freeze.” Worrying her bottom lip, she racked her brain to think of a better reason for him to stay. _Should I just come out and say it? Ugh, I’m never any good at this part!_

Alastor chuckled to himself, watching Hell’s princess was better than any picture show, with how obviously her internal struggle flitted across her face. It was tempting to take pity on her and let her know the feeling was mutual. Then, of course, he had always been more on the sadistic end.

Releasing her as he turned to resume his exit, he called cheerily over his shoulder. “Never you mind, my dear! I assure you I will be just fine. Thank you for your concern!”

Following after him like a puppy, Charlie struggled to think of something to say, unaware of the fact the deer demon had slowed his pace. The inky darkness of the lobby surrounded them as they neared the front doors, the storm blocking out any possibility of light from the Hellish moon. With his hand reaching for the doorknob, she panicked.

“W-Wait! I like you!” She blurted, quickly slapping her hands over her mouth. When he turned, she could only make out his silhouette and his intense, glowing eyes.

“Well, I like you too, my dear!” He said playfully. “Now then, if there is nothing else, I will bid you a good evening.” It was too adorable to make her squirm.

Sighing dramatically, figuring the jig was up anyway, she forged ahead. “No, I mean I like you more than a friend.”

Stepping forward so he could tower over her, the residual radiance of his eyes cast her features in soft, red light. Lifting his hand, he placed a finger under her chin to lift her face. “And exactly how do you like me, dearest? I’m afraid you will need to be more specific with your intentions.”

Under his scrutiny, she felt like prey, as if she were a rabbit cornered by a fox, her mind racing to figure out an escape. Only she didn’t want to escape. Deep crimson spread across her cheeks as her dark eyes seemed to beg for him to admit he understood what she was trying to say so she could be free of this embarrassment. His face was oh, so close to her, and she could feel his breath across her lips. She thought she might go insane.

“Y-You know….” She struggled, trying to lean up further to close the gap between their lips. He stubbornly pulled back, not far enough to straighten, but enough so that the alluring space between them remained. “I l-like you in a romantic way.”

Cocking an eyebrow as his smile turned lopsided in his amusement. “So, you wish to be my sweetheart; is that it, darling?” Bending lower so his lips were near her ear, free hand moving to the curve of her back to pull her close. “My lover, perhaps?” It was sinful, how her enticing body felt pressed up against him, all soft skin and supple curves.

The blonde melted against him, her senses overrun with his nearness, the scent of him, his breath against her heated skin, his strong arms around her. She struggled to think, to regain some footing in this situation, prove to him and herself that they could stand as equals if they were going to explore this path together. Taking a deep steadying breath, she pulled away from him, her doe eyes taking in his arrogant smirk and nearly losing her nerve. Gathering all her courage, she sashayed out of his grasp, clasping her hands behind her back, doing her best to call upon the succubus heritage of her mother with the best bedroom eyes she could muster. Her coy smile was bolstered when she heard him take a sharp inhale.

“Will you come with me, Alastor? I still need to give you your Christmas present.” She smiled as she held a dainty hand out to him.

Straightening to his full height, arms crossed behind his back, he considered her outstretched hand. She had not given him a verbal answer to confirm her feelings, but the night was not over, he could pull it from her yet. Taking her offered digits, he brought it to his lips to gently kiss the back of her knuckles, chuckling as she blushed again. “Lead the way, my dear.”

Dazzling was the smile she gave him in return, pulling him energetically to the elevator, enchanting him in such a way that he would willingly follow her wherever she chose to take him. He followed the princess all the way to her bedroom suite and, with little preamble, inviting him inside. Her room was similar to all the others in the hotel, but something about the fact that it was _hers_ made his body twitch with excitement. Once they were inside, the door shut, _and locked_ , he noted, she danced away from him as he quirked an eyebrow.

“Have a seat.” She requested, despite her nervousness, batting her dark lashes. “I’ll be right back.”

In a flash, she was gone, and the Radio Demon found he wasn’t really sure what to do. He had a guess as to where this might be going, if her earlier confession meant anything, but to suddenly be left alone in her quarters he felt restless. Instead of sitting as she had suggested, he simply wandered deeper into the room, arms at his back, moving to stand in front of a large window overlooking the city. The winter storm gave no quarter as it covered all of Pentagram City in a thick blanket of snow and ice. At the sound of a door opening, he turned his head and the sight that met him had blood rushing to his core, his mouth dry.

Charlie stood in the dim light of the room, the blush on her face almost matching the deep shade of scarlet of her lingerie. The lace of the baby doll allowed her to maintain her usual sweet image, yet the sexy transparency of the garment, that left little to the imagination, implied that perhaps she was not as innocent as she seemed. Red, _his_ red, was stunning on her porcelain skin, her soft, ample breasts held intimately in the fabric had his mouth watering, and the matching lace-topped thigh highs were delicious on her lusciously long legs making him turn to face her fully. Lingering longer than was gentlemanly on her body, he lifted his gaze to her beautiful face and it was then that he noticed she was wearing a matching lace choker with large, shiny red bow in the center.

Approaching him slowly, her dark eyes lidded with unhidden desire, she clasped her hands behind her back. “I…I really like you, Alastor.” She began, wetting her lips with her tongue. “Whatever you would be comfortable with giving, I would welcome.”

The room was silent as he took a moment to calm himself, the loud thrum of his heart hammering in his chest as he fought to rein in his more animal instincts. Finally meeting her eyes, he almost came undone again, her sweet face filled with such sinful intentions, he knew he would not be able to carry on a conversation for long. 

“Well, darling, you certainly are full of surprises.” He crooned, reaching a hand forward to play with the bow at her neck. “Are you my present, Charlie?”

At her playful little smile, he threw caution to the wind. This was confession enough for his pride. Sweeping her into his arms bridal style, he carried his enchanting load to the bed where he laid her down gently onto the feather comforter. Hovering over her only long enough to remove his jacket and shoes, he climbed into the bed. With mild pressure on her knee to pull them apart, he settled between her legs, lowering himself to caress her cheek as they finally shared a kiss. The happy sigh that escaped Charlie’s lips made him grin against her mouth.

His hands left her face as one came to cup her breast, causing a surprised, excited gasp to escape the princess, while the other pushed her legs further apart. Honeyed though her lips were, the demon was impatient to enjoy his ‘gift’, and his mouth eagerly sought out her long, graceful neck, drawing such delightful sounds from his little princess. Biting, kissing, licking, and sucking he proudly left marks all over her delicate skin, while she mewled quietly and squirmed eagerly underneath him.

“Al-Alasator, _please_.” She begged so sweetly, and he could not help the prideful smirk spreading across his features at so easily causing her to be undone.

Charlie’s hands buried in his hair as he moved his attentions to her chest, tugging her lingerie down so he could properly access his prize. Immediately, he palmed each of her soft mounds, tweaking and pinching her nipples until they hardened, the princess moaning at the sensations he provided. Lowering his mouth to one to suckle her, his teeth carefully biting at her, he was lost in the feel of her body, a hand massaging the other mindful of his claws, before switching.

The blonde felt liquid fire in settling in her core under his ministrations. While she had hoped her feelings would be returned, to be met with such fervor from the powerful and handsome Radio Demon made her feel like she had fallen into a dream. His mouth was hot and masterful on her warm skin and it made her eager for him to continue his exploration, though her lust demanded her own study of his body. Raising heavy lids, she gave loving touches to his sensitive ears, a breathless giggle escaping her when he groaned loudly against her nipple. She watched in awe as his antlers began to spring from his head in arousal, branching out to the sides in gnarled tendrils. When long fingers brushed against her heat, she gasped and pressed herself to his hand, impatient for more contact.

His dark chuckle caused another spark of lust to shoot through her as he lifted his bright eyes to hers. “My, my, dearest. You’re so incredibly _wet_ already. I find myself eager to have a taste of you.” When his sharp claws sliced her panties to pieces, she gasped loudly, and when he ducked his head to her center, she bit her lower lip in anticipation.

Pushing the hem of her baby doll lingerie up her body, he spread her nether lips, licking his lips when he saw how she glistened with desire. The first press of his tongue against her heat had her arching her back to press her body to his face and he hummed his amusement at her readiness. He started slowly, with worshipping licks tracing her entrance to her swollen clit and back again until she was gripping her bedding to ground herself. She tasted divine, an exotic flavor that he knew he would be addicted to; a delicacy to which nothing else could come close. Pushing his long tongue into her until his face was flush against her, delving deep into her before lifting it to press against her interior walls, caressing her bundle of nerves as he brought a thumb to rub at her clit.

“O-Oh sweet merciful Satan! _Alastor_!” Her voice was needy, and he could tell she was close.

Determined to see her fall apart, he sped up the rhythm of his tongue, ensuring he matched the pace with his thumb. Her breaths coming in heavy pants, she tossed her head from side to side in abandon until she careened over the edge. Screaming his name, her thighs closed around his head, uncaring of the scratches his elongated horns made against her skin, as she threw her head back in pleasure. Alastor drank eagerly from her, greedily savoring every drop of her climax.

Finally, he lifted himself from her heat, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he felt primal, male satisfaction watching her come down from her high. Her blush had crept down to her large breasts that were currently rising and falling while she struggled to catch her breath. When her dark, doe eyes opened again to look at him through heavy lids, he was reminded of his own need, pressing almost painfully against his pants. 

Slowly, she leaned up to kiss him, tasting herself on his lips, as her hands trailed up his torso to unbutton his shirt. He remained still, as he allowed her to undress him, but was unable to withhold a groan as she palmed him through his trousers. A sweet, musical laugh was his only warning before she pushed him down on the bed, removing the last few articles of his clothing. Her hungry gaze took in his lanky, but toned body, grey skin riddled with scars. It was hard to feel pity for the man though, as she found herself staring at his large, girthy cock.

Lifting himself onto his elbows, he raised a challenging eyebrow, smirking at his new lover. “Do you see something you like, my darling?”

When she took him in her petite hand, he hissed his pleasure as she leaned over him to give him a slow lick from balls to tip. “In fact, I do. What would you like from your ‘present’, Alastor? I’m all yours.”

Whatever response he had was lost as she took him in her small mouth. Her eyes were full of playfulness as she did her best to take as much of him in as she could, her tongue pressing against the underside of his cock, flicking the tip each time she came up. His deep moans filled the room, and he brought a hand behind her head to keep her from moving too far away. She had no intention of doing so. Pulling up slightly before taking him in her hot mouth, she moved her fingers around his length to pump what she was not able to fit, her free hand ghosting over his taint and testicles with feather light touches. He shuttered and as she was about pick up her pace, he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her off of him, gasping in surprise before he crashed his lips against hers.

“On your knees, my love. Let me show you that you are **mine**.” The growl of authority in his voice caused a shiver to run through her, wetness pooling between her thighs.

Obediently she got on all fours, presenting herself to the dangerous demon. He grinned as he took position behind her, clawed hands running up the back of her thighs, from knees to ass, pressing enough to scratch, but not draw blood. The intermingling of lust and desire in the room was like a hum of static, electrifying them with a rush to seek gratification. Leaning forward, he rutted against her center to coat himself in her juices before aligning himself with her slit, causing his little paramour to wiggle her hips impatiently. As he gripped her waist, he plunged forward, warmth blooming in his body as he tossed his head back with a grunt.

She was _so_ deliciously _tight_ , her inner walls already trembling as he filled her so completely. He paused for moment, nestled deep in her to allow her time to adjust to his invasion. When she made a small noise, pressing back against him, he took the hint to ease them into a steady pace. With each outward pull, he made sure she felt every inch of him before slamming back into the hilt with forceful thrusts, tearing sweet music from her in the form of gasps, moans, and mewls.

Awash in the haze of sex that permeated the room, Charlie arched her back at the incredible feeling of being so very _full_. He worked her so well, like an instrument he was born to play, and the succubus was drowning in her pleasure. She was addicted to his dominance, his love, his sex. Gripping the sheets tightly, she knew how she must seem to him now, like a whore in heat, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

Unyielding in his conquest, they climbed to their peaks, increasing the snap of his hips to a brutal pace. The captivating doe beneath him was doing her best to meet his bucks, collapsing forward in her breathlessness as she pressed her chest to the mattress. Alastor was close, it had been ages since his last release and after chasing this darling for so long his stamina was crumbling. Seeking to claim her entirely, he laid his body over hers, one hand winding around to fondle her clit and the other massaging a breast. When her climax crashed into her, her body gripped him in a vice so delectable that he tumbled after, sinking his teeth into her shoulder as he came, filling her to the brim with his seed. 

Falling to the side, so his full weight would not crush her, his antlers receding, he wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her onto her side and against him as he nuzzled into the back of her neck. He could not recall the last time he felt so relaxed, so content. “Thank you for my gift, my darling.” He whispered, his voice raspy with satisfaction, pressing butterfly kisses to her throat. “I **love** it.”

“I love you too, Alastor.” She sighed happily, feeling herself slip into an afterglow of exhaustion. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read! Just a little smutty goodness for the holiday. Comments and feedback are always welcome. Hope everyone stays safe and healthy. Happy Holidays!


End file.
